TOS X QL Leaping Where He's Never Leaped Before
by Ster J
Summary: Sam leaps first into Spock, then into McCoy. SLASH My first QL post.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Slash Leap

Title: Leaping Where He's Never Leaped Before

Author: Ster Julie  
Series: TOS x Quantum Leap  
Rating: PG-13  
Codes: S, Mc; Spiced Peaches

Pairing: S/Mc (m/Mc)

Challenges: Leap Year

Archive: Yes, wherever I post this story. All others must ask.

Summary: A Star Trek: The Original Series crossover with Quantum Leap. Dr. Samuel Beckett leaps into where he has never leaped before.

--ooOoo--

_**Part I**_

When the leap ended, Sam Beckett found himself in a small suite of rooms, in bed, and _in flagrante dilecto_. Now this wasn't the first time this had happened to him, but this time it seemed very different. For one thing, the body undulating beneath him was full of angles and sharp bones. There was no round softness in this body. Sam shifted his weight to one hand and stroked around his partner's ribs where he encountered a wiry-haired chest. Sam paused then ran his hand lower where he grasped decidedly _un-_feminine parts.

"Watch it, Darlin'," a decidedly _masculine_ voice panted. "It's a dick, not a gear shift!"

Sam released the other man's penis. As far as Sam's swiss-cheesed brain could remember, this was his first sexual encounter with a man, well, _as_ a man _with_ a man. He stopped moving, suddenly unsure how to proceed.

"Darlin', darlin,' please don't stop," the man pleaded. "I'm almost there."

"Aw, have mercy on the guy, Sam," Al said.

Sam hadn't heard the imagining chamber door open. He raised surprised, pleading eyes to his holographic friend.

"Your part in this isn't any different from what you're used to, Sam," Al explained. "Just finish what these guys started."

As Sam brought the other man to completion, he noticed something odd, something wondrous happening in his mind.

Al congratulated himself for not freaking out when he saw Sam's appearance. The slanted brows and pointed ears were a sight to behold. Al wondered how Sam could be related to an extraterrestrial, so he used his hand link to Ziggy and found that Sam was the alien's great-great-great-great-great-grandfather on his human mother's side. Now, whatever Sam was doing here nearly three hundred years in the future was beyond Al, so he decided to just ride this leap out.

"Wait a minute," Al breathed. He wondered how Ziggy could possibly know that bit of information about Sam's future, until he noticed a thin beam of light connecting his hand link to a fancy computer on the alien's desk. Al checked out the new information and found out that Sam had leaped into Commander Spock _cha _Sarek _cha _Skonn_ cha _Solkar, First Officer aboard the USS _Enterprise_. His current bed partner was Lieutenant Commander Leonard H. McCoy, Chief Medical Officer aboard the same ship and, interestingly, his spouse and bondmate, whatever _that _meant.

"Oh, boy!" Sam shouted.

"Oh, boy?" two voices repeated.

"Darlin,'" McCoy asked, "are you feeling alright? You usually cry out something in Vulcan."

Sam collapsed on his partner, panting heavily. He had never had such a mind blowing experience before. It wasn't just the sex. It was what happened in his mind _during_ the sex that was so amazing. Sam could not only feel what he was experiencing, but he also felt everything his partner felt.

"I said, are you alright?" McCoy repeated.

"Say, 'Affirmative, Leonard,'" Al ordered.

"Affirmative, Leonard," Sam repeated obediently, too enervated to give Al a weird look over the formal reply.

"Well, then, git offa me, Spock," McCoy grumbled affectionately. "You're getting' heavy."

Sam collapsed onto his back.

"Get a load of _that!"_ Al breathed as he leaned over the bed and examined the body Sam was currently occupying. "That's quite a tool you got there, Sam. And it's _green!"_

Sam tiredly gave himself a quick once-over, then did a sudden double take. He raised his hands to his face and felt normal features, except for the eyebrows. He was relieved to find that he did not have horns, but he was dismayed by the feel of his quite pointed ears.

"Whassa matter?" McCoy purred. "Did I bite your ear tip too hard?" He gave one very Vulcan pointed ear a gentle caress followed by a tender kiss. "I'll run the regen unit over it later. Now, relax while I get something to clean us up."

Sam turned to Al as McCoy sauntered out of bed and padded to the lav.

"You're a half-Vulcan officer of a starship in the 23rd century," Al reported quickly. "Your name is Spock. The other guy's your husband, Dr. Leonard McCoy. You, I mean Spock, is a descendant of yours on his mother's side. Why you're here, I have no idea." Al poked his head through the wall to check on the doctor. "He's passing some kind of glowing wand over his butt," the hologram continued. "Looks like you two are a pretty tight fit, which isn't surprising, considering the size of that green pole you're sporting."

Sam gave Al a dark look and covered himself up.

"Why am I here, Al?" Sam hissed.

"I don't know," Al reported honestly, "and neither does Ziggy."

"Great," Sam retorted. "How am I supposed to put right what once went wrong if I don't know what when wrong in the first place?"

"What went wrong," McCoy purred as he sashayed his way back to the bed with towels in one hand, "is that it was _my_ turn to be on top--"

Sam flinched.

"Looks like you get to be the wide receiver this time," Al snickered.

"--you green blooded, inhuman, beautiful Vulcan, you," McCoy finished as he climbed on the bed and straddled Sam. He leaned forward slowly and kissed Sam breathless. "I _so_ love Leap Day!" McCoy said as he caressed Sam's chest. As McCoy leaned in for another kiss, Sam felt the first tingle of the leaping process begin.

"Quick, Sam!" Al said urgently. "Say, 'I love you, Leonard'!"

Sam pulled back and said warmly, "I love you, Leonard," as the leap took him.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Spock?" McCoy demanded.

"I assure you, Len-kam," the Vulcan said as he caressed his Leonard's face, "I am your Spock."

"You have _never_ told me you loved me before, Spock," McCoy blurted.

"Then, as you would say, it is 'high time' I started saying it," Spock said simply.

"Like I said," McCoy repeated as he moved against Spock, "I _so_ love Leap Day!"

End Part I


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part II**_

When the leap ended, Sam Beckett found himself in a small suite of rooms, in bed, and _in flagrante dilecto_. Now this wasn't the first time this had happened to him in a leap, but this time was _very_ different.

Sam wasn't sure if he had leaped into a man or a woman, but he was sure of one thing. He was in pain. Some well-endowed man was sodomizing him. Sam winced and groaned out, "Oh, boy."

"Relax, Sam," Al's familiar voice instructed. "Relax. It hurts more if you tighten up."

Sam wasn't going to ask how his holographic buddy knew this, but sure enough, Al was right. Sam relaxed, the man soon climaxed and it was over.

"Who are you," a deep voice panted against his back, "and what have you done with my husband?"

Sam looked back over his shoulder and into the face of the Devil. He gasped.

"Where's my Len-kam?" the man demanded.

Sam crawled away enough to turn and face this, this _creature_ with the flushed, green face, slanted brows and pointed ears. Sam cast a frightened gaze to Al who was still standing next to the bed just beyond Spock's shoulder.

"He has some kind of mental telepathy. Sam," Al explained. "He'll know if you're lying, so you'd better tell him the truth."

Sam gulped and turned his gaze back to the alien.

"My name is Doctor Samuel Beckett," Sam began. "I'm a scientist from the late twentieth century who got … stuck … in one of my own experiments, code named Project Quantum Leap."

"Stuck," Spock repeated.

"I have been bouncing from one point in history," Sam explained, "uh, my _personal_ history to another in order to put right what once went wrong."

"What do you mean by personal history?" Spock asked.

"I programmed the Quantum Accelerator to go back no further than the day I was born," Sam explained. "and I assumed it would use my subjective time present as the other limit." He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "It really _is_ true what they say about what happens when you assume," he muttered. He lowered his hand and raised his gaze to the alien. "I once leapt back a hundred years to my ancestor, but I can't imagine that I have leapt forward into a descendant?" Sam raised a confused gaze to Al who was snickering behind Spock's back.

"Oh great," Al laughed, "you were being screwed by your own great-etcetera-grandson. Call for Doctor Freud! Paging Doctor Freud!"

Sam scowled at Al at the remark.

"Who else is in this room?" Spock demanded. At Sam's pseudo-innocent look, Spock continued. "You keep looking over my shoulder as if conversing with someone there." He dropped his voice to a pleading whisper. "Is it my Leonard?"

Sam shook his head. "My assistant back in the control room can converse with me," he clarified. "He appears to me in the form of a hologram and relates information from Ziggy, uh, our hybrid computer."

Spock raised his head suddenly. "My mother used to tell me stories of our ancestors," he related quietly, "of a 'hybrid computer,' and people named Ziggy and Gooshie. I just dismissed the stories as fanciful tales."

Sam was shocked. "How can you be related to me?" he wondered.

"My mother is human," Spock stated simply. He shook his head to get back to his original question. "Where is my Leonard? Can you return him to me?"

Sam smiled gently. "Leonard is back in my time, in the waiting room," he assured. "When I put right whatever is wrong here, he and I will change places again and you will have your husband back."

"But there is nothing wrong here," Spock observed. "We recently bonded in a Vulcan ceremony and we also had an on-board marriage. We have been very content together."

"And there's nothing wrong with your sex life," Al commented. Sam shot his friend another dark look.

"Do you love him?" Sam asked.

Spock sat up straight. "Love is an emotion," he stated.

"Boy, is it ever!" Al commented.

"Do you ever tell Leonard that you love him?" Sam asked.

"My people eschew emotions," Spock explained. "Leonard understands."

"Does he?" Sam questioned. Spock looked at Sam. "Leonard's human, right?" Sam continued. "It doesn't matter how many loving actions you can do for your spouse. Sometimes you just have to say 'I love you.'" Sam took Spock's hands in his. "Go ahead. Practice on me."

Spock looked into eyes so like his Len-kam's, squeezed the talented surgeon's hands between his, took a deep breath, and said flatly, "I love you, Leonard."

Sam felt the beginning tingle of leaping process. "Say it again," Sam instructed, "Like you mean it, and your Leonard will come back."

Spock said warmly, "I love you, Leonard," as the leap took Sam.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Spock?" McCoy demanded.

"I assure you, Len-kam," the Vulcan said as he caressed his Leonard's face, "I am your Spock."

"You have _never_ told me you loved me before, Spock," McCoy blurted.

"Then, as you would say, it is 'high time' I started saying it," Spock said as he mentally thanked Doctor Samuel Beckett and his assistant Al Calavicci.

"Oh," McCoy said as he moved closer to Spock, "I _so_ love Leap Day!"

End Part II

END STORY


End file.
